1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body assembly that includes an actuator mechanism coupled to a steering column within a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an actuator mechanism supported on a steering column or a steering wheel of the vehicle, the actuator mechanism being configured to actuate trailer brakes.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles are provided with towing capabilities. For example, a rear end of a vehicle can be provided with a trailer hitch such that a trailer can be mechanically attached to the trailer hitch and towed behind the vehicle. An electrical connector is also provided at the rear of the vehicle such that a mating electrical connector on a trailer wiring harness of the trailer can be attached to the electrical connector. The electrical connector provides an operating connection between the brake lights and vehicle brakes of the vehicle, and trailer lights and trailer brakes of the trailer. More specifically, the electrical connector provides an operating connection between the vehicle brakes and the trailer brakes. Consequently, when a vehicle operator engages the vehicle brakes, the trailer brakes are simultaneously engaged.
Some towing vehicles are provided with a separate a trailer brake control mechanism within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The trailer brake control mechanism provides the driver with a means for engaging the trailer brakes independently from engagement of the vehicle brakes. However, the conventional trailer brake control mechanism is typically mounted below the instrument panel of the vehicle or on the instrument panel of the towing vehicle. Consequently, the driver of the towing vehicle must take one hand off the vehicle steering wheel in order to operate the trailer brake control mechanism.